


falling stars

by rintsuru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, gender neutral reader, i love him sm, lmk if there r any warnings i need to add, these are probably all self indulgent but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintsuru/pseuds/rintsuru
Summary: you have a thousand lives. you're in love with him in every single one of them.alternatively, a collection of drabbles written for oikawa tooru.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. all the little things you do

**Author's Note:**

> just transferring some of my works to ao3 finally,, they will get progressively better i promise. hope u enjoy!

it’s such a mundane thing, really. but does it still manage to make you fall even harder for this man? of course. how could it not when tooru’s nails massage your scalp so tenderly? the edge of the tub is cool against the skin on your back, but the feeling of his hands in your hair makes it all so worth it. he presses his soft lips to your shoulder, the corners of his lips curling up just a fraction.

you take a deep breath, the scent of roses filling your nose. your eyes open and you watch as the candle’s flames flicker. “tooru,” you hum.

he continues to card his fingers through your soapy hair. “hm?”

“i love you.”

though you can’t see him, you can feel the grin that spreads on his face as he answers. his voice is so genuine, so free of the cockiness of oikawa, so free of the worry that comes with being one of the best setters in the prefecture. it’s the piece of him that’s reserved for you and hajime’s eyes only. your heart swells at that thought. you’re one of the luckiest people in the world.

tooru washes the shampoo out of your hair carefully, making sure all of the suds and soap are gone. you turn your head back, looking up at him and pecking his lips. a laugh falls from his lips as he grabs your cheeks suddenly, pulling your face back towards his.

you pull away breathless, staring at his now swollen lips. “thanks for not getting shampoo in my eye again, peter parker.”

“y/n-chan,” he drags out in a whine, “that was an accident!”

“it’s okay, i still love you. even though that really did hurt-“

his mouth forms into a pout. “i’m sorry, baby.”

you tug your lower lip under your teeth as you try to stifle a smile at how cute he looks. and you think to yourself, you’ve never been happier.


	2. untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have a thousand lives. you're in love with him in every single one of them.
> 
> alternatively, a collection of drabbles written for oikawa tooru.

falling is love with oikawa is like falling asleep after your eyes are too tired to stay open any longer. it isn’t sudden. it doesn’t hit you as hard as that one time he served a volleyball into your face—a moment he still sincerely apologizes for whenever brought up by his teammates. it’s a subtle love, like the change of the seasons or the slow rise of the sun.

it’s the kind of love where you’re laying in bed one night, head tucked into his neck in a certainly non-platonic platonic way, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. your hand reaches out with a mind of its own and lays over where his heart is. you wonder if it beats for you the way yours does for him. that’s when you realize that maybe, just _maybe_ , you wish you were a little more than friends.

you shake your head at the thought that you want oikawa, feeling like one of his little fangirls that swoon at the thought of merely touching him. except you aren’t one of those girls. you actually get to lay in his arms at night, an experience that is only a distant dream to those girls.

your movement disturbs the person whose arms you’re laying in, causing his arms to tighten their hold on you. the feeling tugs warmly at your heartstrings. you smile, unable to deny the fact that you may be a little bit in love.


	3. sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stare at the way Oikawa’s hand connects with yours as he drags you down the empty halls of Aoba Johsai High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: making out?

You stare at the way Oikawa’s hand connects with yours as he drags you down the empty halls of Aoba Johsai High School. His skin is warm. You can feel the calluses on his fingers from the years of volleyball. There’s a small smile that finds its way on your face at the feeling of it wrapped so delicately around yours. It makes your hand tingle, and your heart races each time he squeezes.

He pulls you into an empty classroom, and your back meets the wall gently. Your eyes shut as a pair of soft lips land on yours. Thankfully, from the angle you were at, you couldn’t be seen from anyone outside. Oikawa’s mouth moves in sync with yours and everything starts to become hazy. Your knees grow weak as his hand slides down to your hip, the other holding your chin up toward his face. Oikawa tastes like roses. The taste is something you’re familiar with. You wear the same flavor.

It’s not until you’ve lost all your breath that you pull away. You’re both left panting, eyes locked like you’re the only two things that exist in that moment. Your gaze falls back to his lips. They’re slightly swollen, stained a pretty shade of pink from the balm. You bet they match yours. You tug him forward by his tie, lips connecting once more. You’re filled with a desire that feels insatiable.

He’s caught off guard. You can tell by the way he stumbles a bit as he meets your lips. He’s smirking into the kiss nonetheless, eagerly tasting you again.

Footsteps echo throughout the hall, leading you to quickly pull away from one another. You’re holding onto your breath as the sound grows louder. Anxiety bubbles inside you. Oikawa gulps, pressing himself against you to avoid being seen through the windows. He slides his hand between your head and the hard wall. His hot breath fans against your ear.

You both sigh in relief once the steps grow faint, signaling that you’re in the clear.

“That was close,” he mumbles. The words send shivers down your spine as they fall from his tongue. He notices, a smirk creeping onto his lips as he leans closer to your ear. “Cute.”

Your hands press against his chest, pushing him away from you as you roll your eyes. “Shut up.”

He goes in to close the distance, but his lips only ghost over yours, barely touching. Your breath hitches as he grazes your bottom lip with his finger. “Gladly.”


End file.
